Kowalski, Son of Russia
by crazyone256
Summary: SQUEAL!Kowalski, Kat, and everyone else are going back to America, in till a major blizzard comes threw and they have to stay in Russia for a month!Though,they are getting stronger During that time, Blowhole is also getting stronger as well! Look out!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-HERE WE COME, A SQUEAL, Oh and note, it might not be good as the first one. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Cussing kissing ect.**

**Translations: **

**Zōo: Hatred **

**Ai no tsubasa: Wings of Love **

**Yōso wa: The Element**

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

It's been almost a week since we nearly defeated Blowhole. Kowalski was still injured, but I was not. His mother and father visit him frequently just as I. Lady Lilly and I have been getting closer like Daughter and Mother kind of. I was heading towards the hospital, when I see Kowalski at the front door. "KOWALSKI, YOU'RE BETTER!" I jumped into his arms, as he returns the embrace.

"Yea, I was just let out!" He smiled brightly; I looked at him with my light blue eyes. My dark blond hair got in front of my face so I blew it out of my eyes. "How about lunch, I am SICK of hospital food!" I laugh and grab his arm. I wanted him for myself before everyone else take's him away from me. We headed to this fairly descent lunch place. When we were done, we headed back to the palace where Kowalski got tackled by Private.

"KOWALSKI YOU'RE OK!" When that shot was heard, Skipper, Marlene, Rico, Lady Lilly, my dad, Uncle Johnson, and Lord Len came running out.

"KOWALSKI/ANDREW, YOU'RE BACK!" All of them shouted, giving him a hug.

"Son, may I please speak to you in private?" Lord Len asked him, he nodded and address to the rest of us.

"I will be back shortly." He said, as he follows his father to a more quite place.

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Pov…<em>

"So son," My father started with wary eyes. "You are going back to America, am I right?" I nodded at him.

"Yea, I am planning to go back, but I promise to write letters." I said sincerely.

"Then, if you are, I want you to have this son." He hands me a long sword."The sword's name is Yōso wa. It was handed from my great, great, great grandfather's brother who went to Japan long ago. Maybe you can master it." I look at the sword, it was a long, sharp blade on the handle had red, white, blue, and brown all in a circle motion that looks like it was heading up to a gem, that was a bright purple. "He also gave him a sword, that is called Ai no tsubasa. You can give it to Kat, if she can master it." I nodded with great pride.

"Thank you father, I never knew you had these, I always thought we were just all from Russia!" I exclaimed.

"We were, except for him. Please, if don't know how to do it, but maybe you can. Don't wield it instill necessary." I nodded at him.

"I promise father." He smiled and hugged me. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Oh, how wrong I was.

_Blowhole's Pov… (0_0 OMOG YES HE IS ALIVE!)_

I was walking through Japan, not knowing where I was. I had to make a mechanical eye, _'Damn Skipper and his friends. Kat is mine…'_ at that moment I see a dark, mysterious light. I came closer, '_What the hell is going on here?' _I peak threw the bushes and see a sword; it seemed to call to me.

** '_Master Blowhole…' _**It seems too wheezed inside my head. **'_My name is'_**

'_Zōo, or Hatred.' _I translated; it felt like he nodded in my head.

'**_Yes, you are my master, all you have to do is wiled me, and we shall have power.' _**I smirk, all the power I could ever dream of. To have Kat, she is my pet; she should be at my side. I drew thesword, then a strange felling came through my body, I felt like strength was rushing threw me, power, evil.

I smirk, '_I must gather my minion's before and change them into one of us.' _ I told Zōo, I look into a nearby puddle, my silver hair had red streaks threw them, my nails almost sharper than a knife, my eyes, a razor-sharp shape in my pupils, they were also now red. My outfit, that I wore when I fought Skipper, Andrew, and everyone else to get my pet, was still a bit rip, but I shall get a new one soon.

** '**_**As you wish, Master Blowhole, let's seek them out immediately.** '_

* * *

><p><strong>Co-LE GASP, I MADE THE SEQUAL! *Dodges the shoe threw at her* <strong>

**Wp-WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH! *Get's another shoe ready* **

**Co-AAAHHHH, COOL IT I MADE IT NOW, HERE…A…SKIPPER PLUSHIE!**

** Wp-*Chases After Skipper Plushie* (Oh, don't denied it,you SO LIKE SKIPPER! :3)**

** Co-Well, there you go a sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-OMOG FIVE REVIEW IN LIKE TWO DAYS! 0_0…PLUS A NEW RECORD… ON MY, REVIEWING… IN THE FIRST…FIFTEEN MINUTES? COOL! I feel so loved. :3 Oh, this will explain what happen to Kat's mother. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Cussing kissing ect.**

**Translations: **

**Zōo: Hatred **

**Ai no tsubasa: Wings of Love **

**Yōso wa: The Element**

'_Thinking'_

**'_Sword'_**

_Kat's Pov…_

We were putting everything in our suitcases, when I feel a pulse. I turn to see Ai no tsubasa. '_What is up with that sword?'_ I thought to myself. Kowalski told me that I might be the master of that sword. I touch the sheath; I felt the sword pulse with my body. My dad came in. "Hi dad…dad, I was wondering…what ever happen to mom?" His eyes widen, I never really talk about her since she died. I was just six. "Dad, who, really killed mom?" He saddens along with his face fell.

"I…I wanted to tell you when your eighteen, but you have a right to know." He said calmly. "You might want to sit down." I sit myself in a chair. "Well, it all started, when I went to Japan with your Uncle Johnson."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

"_Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Manfredi Rowel asked her._

"_Yes…I think so…" As she tried to get up, he notes that she had blue strips on her checks. She started to fall back down, but he caught her. "Thank you…my name is Rōzureddo or Rose Red." He smiles at the woman._

"_Nice to meet you Rose, I am Manfredi Rowel." Then I hear a hiss, I turn to see a half man, half snake._

"_MEET YOUR DEATH HUMAN AND __DEMON!" She grabs my arm and move's me out of the way. She heads towards the thing._

"_DEMON BEGONES!" As she use her claws to slash him, he suddenly turn's to dust._

"…_That's awesome." She looks at me with a strange look._

"_You're not going to scream and run?" I look at her with a confuse look._

"_Why would I?" When she smiled, I swore that the sun came up, brighter than usual._

"_Well, I am an Inu-Youkai." _

_Three year later…_

"_Manfredi, you know, I think Kit will become a full blooded demon when she is eighteen." She gave him a worrying look. Kat Rowel was in the school when her parents meet up, just before they pick her up._

"_Then, let her enjoy her life right now." _

"_When should we tell her?" _

"_Now…"He started, but then a sound came, they turn their heads to see, a sword. The evil sword __Zōo, he had a long, red handle, with black like blood, with a blood red gem in the middle._

"_Zōo…I thought…you were under a spell…" Rose started, but then she got impaled, falling to the ground. Scarlet blood flew everywhere. Manfredi look helpless, as his own wife, he soul mate, HIS MATE, was dying before his eyes. Zōo, who fled because the spell has pulled him back to his resting place, crackled evilly. _

"_No…Rose…" He started his tears as the very rain that started to fall on them. _

"_Man…Manfredi…please, take…take care of Kat." She softly told him, trying not to cry, but this was hard, because he was crying as well._

"_Please...Rose…don't go…I need you…I love you." She took a hold of his hand and softly moves it to her own face._

"_Manfredi…I love you to…please…tell Kat…when she is old enough…to know the truth…tell her…I loved her…and I want to tell her…goodbye…and I love you…both~*" She said as her dying breath fled her body, never, to speak again._

"_No…no…NO ROSE PLEASES…I…I love you Rose." He said softly just as the police arrived._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback Kat's Pov…<em>

Tear's came to my dad's eyes, remembering that day, they day we lost my mother, his wife…or mate. "Dad…I…I didn't know…I am sorry that I brought it up. He looks at me with a solemn smile.

"You needed to know, you're seventeen, and you only have a month. I think you should tell Kowalski."

I nodded, "Yea, he might need to hear this along with everyone else." He nodded as well and we head towards the living room where everyone might be at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-This will be a small cross over but, not a big one. :P OH BIG AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ AFTER THE STORY!**

**Bob-OR I KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEELLLLLL YOU!**

**Co-…He is one of the reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Cussing kissing ect.**

**Translations: **

**Zōo: Hatred **

**Ai no tsubasa: Wings of Love**

** Yōso wa: The Element**

**Raifu: Life**

'_Thinking'_ '_Sword'_

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

"YOU'RE JOKEING RIGHT?" They all shot in our ears. My hold my ears to block all the noise out.

"No, we are not, and if Blowhole get his hands on Zōo, the whole world is doom!" I calmly told them, Kowalski was leaning on the large, marble mantel. Private was sitting in a chair like everyone else was. My uncle, who was still saddened by the fact that I knew, was pasting back and forth.

"How do we stop this?" Marlene asked us. We just shook our heads.

"Then if we don't know, then maybe some archives on the sword can help." My eyes lit up.

"Yea, then we can find its legend and learn of its weakness or something like that!" Lilly said, but Private shook his head.

"I know the legend, and it goes back to the time of the Jewel of Four Souls. With the miko and half demon called Inuyasha." We all look at Private with this new information.

"How do you know this soldier?" Skipper asked Private with his eyebrow raised.

"One of my ancestors was name Miroku and Sango, the traveling monk and demon slayer that traveled with them." He looked at us with sad eyes. "When they were fighting Kana, legend has it that when her mirror broke, Naraku use one of the shards to make a sword, that he never use. When a human found it, he use it for evil purposes, there was no real way to stop it." My eyes down cast, now we have no way of knowing!"But," My eyes shot up, "It also says that Naraku made two slip ups on three swords so only those three can destroy it. Their names are Yōso wa, Ai no tsubasa, and Raifu."

Wait… "Then we already have two of the swords!" Kowalski yelled out in shook."Then all we have to do is fine the last one and find its true owner!"

"Find the true owners of the others, then we can stop Blowhole!" Rico burst out; we all smiled with our luck.

"Then, after, you go to America, tomorrow." We all nodded and head to bed.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Privates Pov…<em>

My eyes cracked open. I did not want to get up at all. I look up at the grandfather clock, four thirty. Then I look outside to see that the whole window was cover in snow…wait…SNOW? I ran to the window and push it open. When I did the whole front door was blocked by snow. We were trapped inside! "EVERYONE WE HAVE A PROBLEM," I shouted, "WE CAN'T GET OUT BECAUSE THE DOOR IS BLOCK BY SNOW!"

That made everyone comes to my room to look out the window.

"Ah shit." Skipper said with a irritated voice.

* * *

><p><strong>To readers,<strong>

** One, NO I AM NOT STOPPING, I just have two announcements. One, updates might take awhile because I do have other story's to do, so maybe every two week, maybe four if on the weekends. Two do you like Kunfu Panda? Then you shall LOVE the Adventures of Catie, Caylee, and Bob, written by evulnessluver36.2 and musicluver99.8, and a bit from me. :D So PLEASE READ IT! It is a AWESOME STORY, Plus if you want Bob to be evil, EVIL, don't review YOU HAVE TO REVIEW TO SAVE BOB…or I EAT HIM! Oh, Fey, I know who triple agent 99.8 work for, but I am not telling you. :D Thanks for reading ;) Crazyone256**

** Bob-OR I KKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL YOU! **

**Co-Then kill the fop darn chicken.**

** Bob-…fine. *Goes off to kill fop. :D**

**Co-Oh, sorry for it being so short as well. I am sad that it is. :P  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Fogive me for being late

**Co-…PLEASE FORGIVES MEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM people, I just don't so give me a break. =_= I WISH SO!**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Cussing kissing ect.**

**Translations: **

**Zōo: Hatred **

**Ai no tsubasa: Wings of Love **

**Yōso wa: The Element**

**Raifu: Life**

'_Thinking'_

** '_Sword'_**

** "_Sword*Multi*'_ **

'_Thinking *Multi*'_

* * *

><p><em>Privates Pov…<em>

"Ah shit." Skipper said with an irritated voice. I looked at him like he was mad.

"Uh…what does…?" Then Kat cut me off saying that I didn't need to know I just shrugged. "So what are we going to do?" Kat sighed as she looked at Kowalski and just shrugged for once. He did not know what to do.

"I don't know…" Kowalski said, holding on Yōso wa sheath tightly. "I just don't know." We all looked down in sorrow. I did not know what to do, and Kowalski have not been here in years.

"So," Kat sat down, putting Ai no Tsubasa in her lap. "What now?"

"I guess we stay here in till we have access to go." Marlene said, holding to Skipper's hand and her head on his shoulder. He turns red a bit, but did not shove her off. "Hey, do you think the true owners of the swords are already here?" We all looked at Marlene questionably.

"What do you mean?" Skipper and Kowalski asked in union, she just shrugged.

"Well, they could be already here, in Russia. It's just a theory though." She quickly added, walking to the door. "Well Kowalski we better tell your parents that we are going to be stuck here." We all nodded, as I was about to leave, Kowalski and Kat had a straining pulse, they looked like they pulsated, I am not sure though.

' _I wonder what's going through their minds.' _I asked myself, when I left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

I felt a strange pulse emanating threw me. I hear a voice, _"**Hello young Mistress!**" _I was shock that I heard a female voice.

'_Did Ai no Tsubasa said that?" _

_"**Yes I did, DON'T FREAK OUT! It's only….**" _

_"Telekinetic?" _

_"**YEA, That.**" _I was shock; the sword was talking to me. "**_Ok, there is a lot to understand, and Yōso wa is so better than me."_**

_"How about I give you a proper name? Yours is long."_

_"**Oh, can it be Ai? I'll feel so better!**" _

_"Sure Ai, so, why did you call me Mistress?"_

**_"That's easy, Andrew…" _**

_"Kowalski," _I corrected her.

_"**Thanks, Kowalski our story!**" _

_"Could we talk to them?" __"_

_**Yea, HEY _Yōso, ARE YOU THERE?'_ **_

"**_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _**A gruff though kind male voice came through.

_"What is it Yōso?" _

"_Kowalski?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Co-Ok, I hope THIS helps. :3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM people, I just don't so give me a break. =_= I WISH SO! Again, I don't own Naraku or any Inuyasha characters MENTION in this story. **

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Cussing kissing ect.**

**Translations: **

**Zōo: Hatred **

**Ai no tsubasa: Wings of Love**

** Yōso wa: The Element**

**Raifu: Life**

**Sama: It's a sign of great respect manly for lord's and lady's  
><strong>

'_Thinking'_

** '_Sword'_**

** "_Sword *Multi*'_**

'_Thinking *Multi*'_

* * *

><p><em>Kat's Pov…<em>

"_Could we talk to them?"_

**"_YELP! HEY, _Yōso, ARE YOU THERE!"**

** "_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _**A gruff though kind male voice came through.

"_What is it Yōso?"_

"_Kowalski,"_

** "**_Kat, what's going on?" _He asked, I looked at him and shrugged, wondering as well why we were not talking with our mouths, but our minds.

"_Don't ask me." _I simply replied. _"Any way, Ai said you know better about your story?" _

**"_Oh yea, I can do that. Ai's memory is a bit fuzzy, but I remember clearer as crystal." _**He replied, as Ai just grumbled.

**"_I just can't explain it right." _**She counter, but he just laugh.

_**"Yea right, you keep saying that, any way here is our story..." **_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, No One's pov…<em>

Naraku threw away four of his swords, that was made for the mirror from Kanna, even though one was just to his liking, but it rejected him as his master. Someone, even more malevolent than himself could control the sword. Three of the swords were quickly discarded into the river. As the floated in the river, as the last, but evil one was left in the forbidding forest.

** Later that day…**

Two young people, male and female, were at the river. Both had big dreams of becoming fighters, but the girl's mother forbidden her to fight with Lord Sesshomaru-sama's army. The boy's father encourages them both to follow their dreams. "When are we going to get out of this pickle Yōso?"

"Don't ask me Ai." The boy said, looking at the sky, they both jump when someone said 'BOO'

"RAIFU, DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry Yōso, you both are so easy to scare. So…any idea HOW to get into Lord Sesshomaru-sama's army," Raifu said, "All we have to do is make Ai look like a boy right?" They both just shrugged.

"Hey, look over there!" Ai, said pointing to the river. Three swords were floating down

. "I wonder why someone would throw their swords in the river," Yōso asked. "let's go look!"

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Mwahahaha cliff hanger.<strong>


End file.
